mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
New World (Map Game)
Welcome to the New World. The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as 990. Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *Half a year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived every ten turns (five years). *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps ;Map maker — *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Black indicates non-player nations (NPNs). They are under direct mod control, just like a city-state in Sid Meier's Civilization is under PC control. Grey represents land that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map 1029 Errors Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — Vatonica (talk) 02:12, August 25, 2015 (UTC) * Confederation of Washington Bay — * Republic of the Hudson River — * Realm of Novodonetsk * Neubayerisch Reich — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' ** North Western Islands — Oniontree1 ** Imperial Colony of Rotinsel ** Imperial Colony of Heidelberg ** Imperial Colony of Toyama ** Free State of Treinhoff *** Clan Strosna *** Clan Mordechai *** Clan Goodfellow *** Clan Gabochinie *** Clan Fairfax * Darian Federation — Borealis * Borealian Empire — Victor Troska (talk) 17:18, September 4, 2015 (UTC) * Kingdom of Liberty — * Commonwealth of West Borealis — AADN, Protecting America from Potential Theats ( Stop Terrorism Today!) ( ) 14:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands —Rechardz3z * Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba — Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ** People's Republic of Mabuda — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) *If someone wants to play as this nation, just ask me! ** Republic of New Damascus — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) ** Revolutionary Central Committee of the Government of Ross — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 14:23, October 3, 2015 (UTC) *If someone wants to play as this nation, just ask me! superseded by the the People's Socialist Republic of Ross. ** People's Socialist Republic of Ross — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 08:27, October 26, 2015 (UTC) *If someone wants to play as this nation, just ask me! * Great Empire of South Orientalia — Seiga Sebastiana * United Provinces of Colnia — Sithlent (talk) 07:46, August 28, 2015 (UTC) * United Kingdom of Britannia — Erizium (talk) * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians — * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone — Dreamcaster1 * Bayyanid Caliphate —Bozistanball * Liberal and Democratic Mayan Republic * Democratic Republic of the Hausa * Fascist Republic of San Juan * Nationalist Republic of New Baghdad Minor nations on Sebastiana * Independent State of Milne Bay * Mayan Socialist Republic Terra Rossa * Clan of Ross — ** Republic of O'Brien — *** O'Brian Island and the O'Higgins Coast – Oniontree1 (talk) 20:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) * O'Brian government-in-exile – Oniontree1 (talk) 20:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) * Dukedom of Cherbourg * City State of Trenton * City State of Lampeter * City State of Buxton * Principality of Emira Minor nations on S.E.Terra Rossa. * City of Abuja * City State of Zürich * City State of Milano * City of Novoho Bel'bek * City of Tomsk Novogo * City of San Salvador Archives Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' * :If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 1035 Talks continue in Kuststad following the surrender of Rossian forces. Neubayern *'ELECTIONS': The 1035 Federal Elections are held. Neubayern sees one of the lowest voter turnouts in Neubayer history, with only 47% of the population coming in to vote, probably in protest against the banning of the National Democratic Neubayer Workers' Party. The results are as follows: **'DEN': 120/600 **'RVD': 101/600 **'NLP': 89/600 **'GFN': 25/600 **'SPN': 305/600 **'CDU': 39/600 **'VNAP': 11/600 **'Ind': 0/600 **'RESULT': After three terms, the United Neubayer Workers' Party fails to win the election, and once again becomes a minority party. For the first time, the Socialist Party gains a majority in the election. Its leader, Janssen Wilhelm, becomes the 38th Reichsleiter of Neubayern. Meanwhile, DEN leader Masako Akira becomes Leader of the Opposition. No independent politicians were elected this election. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. 5G coverage continues to be looked into and researched. United Provinces of Colnia: '''The Colnian Golden Age continues, and President Christiaan Andersen is re-elected for a second term! In honour of his re-election and successful first term, he is awarded the Gelder Peace Prize shortly after his inauguration. '''North Orientalia: After multilateral consultation with the occupying powers, Premier Hamish MacBeth proclaims the revolutionary government as the new Rossian government. Three days later, the People's Socialist Republic of Ross is proclaimed, with the seat of government at Dingwall. New Kildary is still the de jure capital, and immediately move there if ever Neubayern will withdraw form the occupation zone. A huge military parade commences in celebration of the birth of the new Rossian republic. However we ask are handing over the disgraced Chief and the governor-general Cole McCoy to us for final disposal. 1035.5 My apologies for my absence. Some personal matters came up and I wasn't able to attend to the game. It shall now resume with renewed vigour! (Hopefully.) During the trial of Governor-General Cole McCoy, who ruled O'Brien on the Chief's behalf during Rossian occupation, it is revealed that McCoy ran an apartheid-like program against the native O'Brien inhabitants. Neubayern *'Trial': Chief William Campbell Ross is found guilty of wilful aggression against a sovereign state, but of no other war crimes. Ross is sentenced to 50 years in prison by the judges. Governor-General McCoy is pronounced guilty of crimes against humanity. The Orientalian and O'Brian judges demand that McCoy be executed. However, the Neubayer delegate argues against this, and instead says that McCoy should be deported to the PSR of Ross to face punishment. It is agreed. However, Chief Ross will be incarcerated in a Neubayer maximum security prison. *'Politics': A massive propaganda campaign begins, initiated by the Socialist government. It is an effort to pacify the Neubayer people and restore peace to the Reich. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. 5G coverage continues to be looked into and researched. United Provinces of Colnia: '''Shortly after President Christiaan Andersen is re-elected for a second term, he decides that in order to continue the current Golden Age in Colnia, major changes have to occur. Due to this, multiple laws increasing the right to free speech are ratified in this year, and infrastructure in general is improved. 1036 '''Former O'Brian Governor-General Cole McCoy is deported to the People's Socialist Republic of Ross to face punishment. Neubayern *'Propaganda': 1''' (6 - 10 success). The propaganda campaign has as yet proven unsuccessful. Political instability continues to increase, and the frequency of riots also goes up. Foreigners are encouraged to stay away from Neubayern or to exit the country as soon as possible until it becomes safe. Orientalians are especially urged to stay out of Neubayer territory for the time being, and Orientalian immigrants are encouraged to make temporary arrangements to live outside the country. '''South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. 5G coverage continues to be looked into and researched. Elections for the next Supreme Chancellor take place. North Orientalia: On Saikō Takashi's 29th birthday, his uncle renounces his posts as prime minister and general secretary, effectively giving them to the supreme leader. Meanwhile Takashi arrives in Dingwall at the invitation of Premier Hamish Macbeth to be a spectator of Cole McCoy's execution by firing squad, slated on the eve of the Socialist Republic's first anniversary. Meanwhile the first shipment of rare earths arrived in our seaports, as part of Ross's reparations. 1036.5 The Second Republic of O'Brien is proclaimed. Neubayern *'Propaganda': 8''' (6 - 10 success). After strengthening the propaganda program with more funding, the people are finally convinced that the National Democratic movement is no longer a worthy cause. Support gradually returns to the Government, and Kaiserin Helena's popularity is gradually being restored. *'''Military: We begin demobilising after the end of the O'Brien Liberation War. However, our occupation forces remain in our Rossian OZs. *'Technology': Reichstelekon (RTK), the state telecommunications corporation, joins South Orientalian companies to bring 5G coverage to the world. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. 5G coverage continues to be looked into and researched. Elections for the next Supreme Chancellor are finished and results are in. Choi Myung-bak from the Liberal Democrats wins the election, becoming the new Supreme Chancellor. 1037 The second series of the Prince George Cup is held. Over a thousand youth orchestras around the world participated in their respective national championships last year, from many different countries! It is announced that the Kaiserin and Prince August have both given their blessings to Prince Franz to marry his girlfriend Kiera Steiner! Neubayern *'Elections': With political stability returning to the Reich, the various parties of the country begin preparations for the Federal Elections next year. *'Umstrukturierung': Although far behind schedule, the restructuring program is finally complete, and all Imperial Colonies have become fully integrated states of the Reich. Heidelberg is reorganised into the Free State of Heidelberg, while Toyama is split into the three Duchies of Kirschblüte, Toyama and Silverwood (Herzogtum Silberwaldland). Princes Natsuo and Natsume are created the Dukes of Kirschblüte and Toyama respectively, while Prince Franz is finally granted a Duchy of his own in Silverwood, and moves into the newly constructed Schierling Hall with his fiancée Kiera Steiner in the ducal capital of Schierling. SECRET: Plans are created for the establishment of a satellite state from our Rossian territories. *'Technology': Reichstelekon in cooperation with South Orientalian firms completes 5G research, and begins introducing it into its mobile phone services. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. 5G coverage continues is finished in its research, and plans to introduce it are made. North Orientalia: One result of the reforms instituted by Saiko Genshu, continued by his son Takashi, popular culture begins to flourish. Some of these include the first North Orientalian boy band 'Crimson Comets', who had their first appearance on New Year's day in 1000. They are now slated to have their latest concert tour in Neubayern in October. Also, a cosplay convention is set to be held in Chunyong Mall, Port Sadako on May 1. We invite cosplayers and enthusiasts, especially from Neubayern, South Orientalia, and Britannia to join. Meanwhile our state-owned telecommunications company, Maihuazhou Telecom Ltd., considers joining the Neubayerisch-led project on 5G technology. 1037.5 Neubayern *'Technology': Bachscom in July unveiled new holographic glasses which they have named "Netglasses" (Netgläser). Priced at RM 1,000 apiece, Bachscom have introduced a new OS in the Netglasses, Glass OS 1.0.0. On the Netglasses, one can call, play games, do work, take pictures and perform other functions available on mobile phones and computers. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. 5G coverage begins to slowly be introduced throughout the nation. Category:New World (Map Game) Category:Constructed World Category:ASB - Map Games